


To save the king

by Rona23



Series: Merlin´s  magic [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Destiny, Arthur´s decision, Crystal Cave, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Druids, Gen, Magic, Magic Reveal, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), alternative ending, secret reveal, the tribble goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: When faced with the question, whether or not Mordred should live and magic come back to Camelot, Arthur asks his servant for advice.However, this time Arthur is not as blind to Merlin´s struggles and get´s answers to questions he never asked.Will Mordred live?Will Magic return to Camelot?And what will happen to Merlin?
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin´s  magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588378
Comments: 23
Kudos: 627





	To save the king

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn´t realize how long this had gotten, until it was finished.   
> Anyway, I´m rewatching the series right now and this episode just gets me every time. Which is why I had to - well - write the happy end I would have wanted :3

„What would you do?“

„I´m nothing but a servant. I´m not in a place to make such a decision for Camelot.“

“Servants can be wise.”

It was quiet. Only the bristling of the fire and some chirping birds voiced live to the forest.   
Well. Maybe that wasn´t quite true. 

“how did you know this place was sacred?”, Arthur had asked.   
“It´s obvious.”  
“Pretend it isn´t.”  
“This whole place is – full of life.   
Everything is vibrating.   
As if everything is more then itself.”, Merlin had answered.

Arthur was not an idiot. Something was not right. Merlin was too troubled by these questions. Even more than Arthur. Which was ridiculous, because this was Arthur´s choice. It sounded as though Merlin doubted his decision. Merlin had never doubted Arthur´s decisions.

Merlin was not answering.   
“Merlin?”

Still no response.

“Something is bothering you.”, he cursed himself. Now Merlin would think he actually cared. Then again. Merlin was his friend. He should know that Arthur cared.

“Of course it is. The future of Camelot is at stake.”, Merlin huffed. Finally a response at least.

“Yes. But I feel like that is not all there is.”

Merlin´s head perked up slightly.

“You -”, Arthur hesitated. “I have this feeling that you don´t want to save Mordred. Don´t get me wrong. I don´t think you want him dead. But – ever since he came to Camelot, you have been hostile towards him.   
Overly focused on him. Is there something I should know? You should tell me if something is wrong.”

Merlin´s eyes widened, his arms sunk, as his gaze bored into Arthur´s.   
Arthur gulped. This was intense.   
What he saw made his blood freeze in his veins.   
Merlin was on the verge of crying, a though there was a wall between them that Arthur couldn´t break through. As though there was a lot more going on that Merlin hasn´t told him.

Arthur was right about Mordred. 

Merlin looked as though they were heading for war.... well, considering their situation - maybe that was appropriate. But Merlin had this look – that he always had when he was ready to sacrifice everything for Arthur. But this was not about Arthur´s life, but Mordred´s, right?  
And when Arthur was right that Merlin did not plan to save Mordred – It just failed to make sense. 

“You know something, don´t you?”, Arthur asked. 

Merlin´s shoulders sunk. His eyes hurried from side to side, as though he was contemplating whether or not to say what was on his mind. Until finally:  
“I – Mordred – he´s -”, he shook his head, unable to form another sentence. 

“Come on. Whatever it is. It can´t be worse than whatever this tripple goddess has in store, when I won´t bow to them. It can´t be worse than sorcery.” No answer. “Right?”

“There – I heard of the destiny of Camelot that they were talking about. I know some of what it contains.”, Merlin whispered.   
He was fighting with himself. As though he was asking himself whether or not to tell Arthur something very – very important.  
Arthur sat up, closer to the fire. “You do? Why didn´t you tell me? What it´s about? It may help us -” He was shocked. How did Merlin come by these information? What did he know? What could possible trouble him to this extent?  
Merlin might be easily scared, but this was beyond normal.

“Mordred is destined to kill you.”

Arthur´s mouth opened in surprise. This – he had not expected. “What? How? When?”

“I don´t know – I – just –“

“That can´t be right. He has saved my life! - More than once.”

“I know”

“If he wanted to kill me, he wouldn´t -”

“I know!”, Merlin hissed, standing up as he raised his arms in frustration. Shutting Arthur´s rant down.

“I – I don´t understand.”, Arthur whispered. He wanted to not believe Merlin. But Arthur was usually wrong when he pointed out stuff about magic. That he went into the cave with full armor and weapons, despite Merlin´s warnings, was just one of his many mistakes. 

“If you truly believe that -”  
Arthur hesitated once more, while Merlin paced on and forth next to the fire.   
“Then – a dead Mordred and no magic on top of that – wouldn´t that be the ideal solution then?”, Arthur was saying that – but his heart was still troubled. He couldn´t accept that – that theory.   
It was too easy. He couldn´t let Mordred die.   
And yet, if Merlin was right -  
Merlin was dead set on not letting Mordred survive already – 

Merlin stood there, ruffling his hair in frustration still. No – this was not that easy.  
“If – if you think it would be best if Mordred died -”, he waited for Merlin to interrupt. But Merlin didn´t. He didn´t even turn around, causing Arthur´s voice to crack a little. The silence almost terrified him.   
“Then why are you still struggling with this decision?”

Merlin´s arms sank, but his back stiffened. 

“Do you – you want magic back in Camelot?”  
There it was, Arthur dreaded the answer. He had expected Merlin to call him crazy, to turn around and laugh at the ridiculousness.  
But when Merlin turned around, there was no denial in his eyes. 

There was a history in this glance that was so distanced from Arthur that it scared him.   
The past years they had spend side to side. And yet it was as if Arthur saw his servant – his best friend for the first time.   
Because this look – this silence was a yes. 

Arthur´s back stiffened.   
“I don´t understand! You – you know what sorcery can do. You have seen what sorcery can achieve. How much evil it brings!  
My father has banned magic because it had destroyed everything in his time.  
In my time – you saw Morgana. You know what Morgana -”

“Morgana grew up alone.”, Merlin said, tired like an old man. 

“I grew up with her.”

“Morgana´s nightmares were visions. Magic had taken a grip on her long before she knew what it was. Morgouse was the only one who lifted the burden from her.   
Morgana´s own father dismissed her when she asked for understanding, for care. She couldn´t tell you because how devoted you were to Uther. She couldn´t tell anyone.  
She had no one.”

Merlin looked down, as if all of that was his fault. 

Arthur looked down, mouth agape. “You knew all that?”

Merlin looked at him in guilt.  
“She and all the other sorcerers turned evil, because they were afraid for their life´s. Which your father was threatening.   
Your father was blinded by his hate for magic. He killed innocent people.   
I believe that you´re different. You are a fair and just king. You judge people by their actions.   
You just -”

Merlin sighed, as Arthur was about to interrupt. 

“You just need to see that there are good sorcerers too.”

“There are no good sorcerers. Sorcery is evil.”, Arthur said. But it was a question, as he locked eyes with Merlin. Again – he didn´t answer.  
“You are a good man, Merlin – surely you can see magic is -”

Time slowed down, as something flashed in Merlin´s eyes as he held up his hand for the fire. Then he closed his eyes as the flames formed a figure. A dragon.   
Arthur jumped to his feet, grabbing for his sword as a reflex. Sorcery!, his mind screamed. But when his eyes fixed on his manservant - everything he knew collapsed before his mind.   
That was Merlin.... Merlin had done that.

“You wanted to know if I would save magic or kill Mordred. It is Mordred who will kill you and destroy everything we´ve built up.   
This kingdom that you built – I want to protect it. Therefore I cannot let Mordred live.   
Which means: there is no place for magic in Camelot. I will not kill him. But I cannot save a man who is destined to murder you.”, the dragon disappeared, as Arthur stumbled backwards at Merlin´s words.

“You-!”, Arthur couldn´t even form a sentence, but Merlin was shuddering now, as tears fell from his eyes. 

“You are a sorcerer.”

Merlin´s eyes closed again, shame written on his face. Shame? Arthur noted. Not fear?  
He wasn´t even looking at the sword in Arthur´s hand. He looked so tired.

“How long? How long have you lied to me? Betrayed me? I trusted you! You can´t – not now when -”, Arthur was shivering, but not because of the cold.   
“How long have you been practicing magic?”

At that – finally – Merlin looked up at him again. A small but sad smile on his face.  
“I was born with magic.”, he said.

Arthur´s sword hand lowered a little. For a moment, he forgot it was even there. 

“You – what?”

“And I didn´t lie to you. Do you remember when Gwen´s father was dying and mystically survived?”, Merlin attempted to joke. 

“What does that - “, Arthur heard a clank. He had forgotten about his sword, as it fell in the grass. 

Merlin´s laughed quietly. “I meant – that´s when I told you. You just didn´t believe me.”

Arthur contemplated that for a second, as he stared at his servant.  
Merlin made no movement, no sound. He was vulnerable and distracted by the fire. If he wasn´t going to use his magic – not goint to defend himself -, then Arthur could easily kill him. 

Instead he sat down.  
“How many times have you used you magic. You know it is outlawed. If you used it – I´ll have to -”

“I know.”, Merlin sighed in defeat. 

He didn´t say anything after that. And Arthur didn´t know what this meant. But he didn´t dare ask.   
Merlin was not attacking him.   
He wasn´t denying that he had used magic. When, for what? How often?  
Arthur was paranoid of him. This was ridiculous. This was Merlin. Merlin. Clumsy, weak, kind Merlin. Whom Arthur trusted with his life.  
Who wanted Mordred dead. 

Arthur´s heart jumped in his throat. Panic, and fear and pain dominating everything he knew. 

“Leave.”, Arthur demanded. He couldn´t bare to look at Merlin right now.   
He knew, Merlin could easily defy him. Had done so many times without magic. Maybe his magic wasn´t strong enough to defeat Arthur? But maybe it was. Arthur didn´t know what would confuse him more. 

Merlin´s eyes turned to him again, but he only stood up, leaving Arthur at the fire.   
Arthur stared into the air, as his world collapsed with him. 

He didn´t see Merlin break down at the next tree out of his eye sight. But he heard it. He heard a human sink to the ground and somehow he knew Merlin was crying.  
Merlin had never prided himself as someone who denied his own feelings. He had always embraced them. And never looked down on any man who held his heart in his hand.

Arthur had always admired him.   
His bravery. His determination. His kind heart. In fact, whenever Arthur found himself in a pickle, he would ask himself, what would Merlin do?  
The decisions Arthur made for his kingdom, only ever felt right when Merlin approved of them.   
And now?  
Now he didn´t know what to do anymore. 

\--------------------------------

It was still the middle of the night. Neither Arthur nor Merlin were asleep.   
But they sat as far from each other as they could.   
Arthur stood up while Merlin didn´t move. Merlin wouldn´t follow him. Not this time. Arthur knew that.   
Only now could he go the cave. 

Which is what he had done. 

“You have come sooner than we expected.”, one of the women said, their voices all husk from age. Mysterious and threatening.   
“You have come alone we see,” the one in the middle said.  
“We see magic is not on your side anymore.”, the last one whispered. 

“Have you considered carefully?”, the tribble goddess asked as one. 

Arthur opened his mouth and closed it again.   
“What do you mean, magic is not on my side anymore?”, he asked, expecting the worst. After all – they had told him already that the goddess was not on his side anymore.   
Had he angered them even further by fighting with Merlin? That was hardly fair.

“The sorcerer Emrys -”, one of them said  
“The strongest of us all - “, they said in unison,   
“the man you call Merlin,”, the first one said again.  
“Magic itself has been protecting you all your life.”, the right one continued. 

“Has Merlin angered you as well?”, Arthur asked carefully. After all, Merlin was his servant still.   
Then again, for how long?  
Wait – that last sentence didn´t really fit in with the rest...

Then he registered what they had said. The strongest of them all? Emrys?   
Merlin?

“It is supposed to be Emrys first priority to bring magic back to this land”, the middle one said. In unison once more:  
“and yet he is about to choose your life above that of all of magic.”

Arthur stared at them as he tried to understand them.   
“You´re saying – this decision was not just for me? This – this trial was for him as well? Whether or not he would choose his own kind or – me?”

They did not answer. Instead they asked another question. But it told Arthur everything he needed to know. 

“Have you made your decision.”

“Yes.”

\-------------------------

“Where are we heading?”, Merlin asked, as Arthur lead him through the forest. In the opposite direction of the cave.  
“You shall see.”, Arthur only said. His voice was cold and distanced as they traveled. 

It had surprised Merlin, when Arthur had come to him that next morning. And just motioned him to pack their things and follow him.   
Merlin did not complain. He did not talk. It was unusual, even though this time Arthur understood why. 

“Where are you heading? You still have to decide. We´re heading east, the cave is west!”, Merlin finally asked, when they left the forest and found a small paved road just passed a river.

“I did that last night.”, Arthur just said.  
Merlin stopped in the middle of the road. “What? What did you decide? What´s going to happen to Mordred – what -”

“Shut up Merlin.” And he did. 

Arthur shuddered again at the sudden silence. It wasn´t like Merlin to shut up when he was told.   
This felt seriously wrong.   
But – as Merlin´s shoulders slumped, Arthur realized something else.   
Merlin had asked for Mordred´s fate.   
He did care. This decision - this : Merlin wants him dead – could not be as simple, as Arthur had assumed. 

\-------------------------------

“You´re bringing me to the crystal cave?”, Merlin asked and Arthur stopped in his tracks.   
“You´ve been here before?”, Arthur asked, eyes wide. 

Merlin flinched at the sudden outburst, but only looked at the ground as he nodded. 

“I had asked the tripple goddess to tell me who you really are. Because they kept calling you Emrys.”, Arthur finally explained.   
“They said I would find my answers here.”

Merlin´s eyes widened, as he closed the distance between them by a few feet. He had walked a couple of meters behind him. 

“You mean – you´re not going to kill me?”

Arthur stared at him, unsure of what to say. That´s what he got from that?  
“You mean, you followed me here, believing I would kill you?”

“You won´t”, Merlin looked relieved, surprised even. 

Arthur felt a heavy lump forming in his lungs. So heavy and sharp, it could have been a stone, suffocating him.   
Had Merlin prepared himself for his own execution?  
Arthur felt his heart shatter at that.

The crystal cave was a big and full of glowing crystals. Arthur couldn´t see anything but white in them, but Merlin avoided them, as though they held pictures he was scared to see. 

“What are these things?”, Arthur asked. Since he knew Merlin had been here before, he was certain that he would know what they were.   
“These crystals hold the power to show the future and the past.”, Merlin whispered. 

Arthur closed on to one of them.   
“I can´t see anything.”, he said, reaching out for them. 

“That´s because you don´t have magic. And not every sorcerer can wield them.”, Merlin explained, his eyes almost closed.   
“But you can?”, Arthur joked in disbelieve. Merlin may have lied to him. But there was no way Merlin was in any way an exceptional sorcerer. Right?

Merlin didn´t answer again for a while.   
“I can´t not wield them. I see the future or the past whether I want to or not. I can´t even decide what I see.”, he admitted, causing Arthur´s smile to drop. 

“Could you show me what´s in there?”, he asked, unsure if that was even possible.   
Merlin hesitated.   
“You know that I´d have to use magic for that.”, he said and Arthur gulped. Merlin was asking for permission?

“Show me.”, he said sternly. 

Merlin´s eyes glowed, as the stone´s glowed brighter as well. It was as though dust rose from the crystals, filling the room with glowing powder.  
Slowly, but certainly, they formed pictures. But it wasn´t just pictures. There were sounds. All of them intertwining with each other.

It were people. 

Multiple people at once. Some he had seen – some he hadn´t.  
There was Agravaine – how he died. “You are Emrys!”, where his last words as something shot from the position Arthur was standing in.   
There was Morgana – how she stared at him in hurt and betrayal: “you poisoned me!”  
There was Nymeway – a fight – screams, death as thunder struck her dead. In the corner he could make out Gaius who was dying.   
And then, there was Lancelot who went through the vail.  
A woman who turned into a giant beast as Arthur saw himself kill her. 

He saw Merlin´s tears as he looked at her fragile form in the dust. Arthur didn´t dare ask.

Arthur saw his father, telling him he had been a great ally in the fight against magic. As Arthur stepped closer to this particular picture, he saw the deal between Nymeway and Uther. How Uther really came to bann magic. How Arthur´s mother died. How Arthur was born. Until even this picture faded.

He saw himself in a cave, watching from above as he tried to reach for a flower. 

“Merlin? What is all this?”, he asked. Scared and confused. All of these things had happened without him knowing?

“Those are the things I did and saw from when I came to Camelot. Except for that thing about Uther´s past. I don´t know how that got in there.”, Merlin said – trying to observe himself what he saw.  
Arthur´s eyes widened. 

“You – you were that orb in the cave! But – you were dying at that time– I - “

“That´s what you got from all this? You just saw that how many people I killed and how your father lied to you -  
How is this the once thing you´re focusing on?”

“How – how many times have you saved my life without me knowing?”, Arthur ignored him. 

“I kind of lost count.”, Merlin said, eyes wide, but a small smile on his face. If Arthur was focusing on this – that meant he wasn´t totally angry at him. He didn´t completely hate him. 

Arthur on the other side – paled.   
“Then who is this girl – this monster that you keep staring at?”, he asked. At the same time – the pictures changed once more. He saw someone pushing him away from arrows, trees falling on his enemies. He saw his strongest enemies, (Agravaine once more) being pushed away by Merlin.   
He saw his enemies stumble from the whisper of a spell.   
Merlin did that? Arthur forgot his own question for a second, as Merlin finally spoke up.

Merlin´s smile had fainted slowly. A sad look in his eyes replaced it.  
“This is Freya. She was cursed to become this creature every night and kill people. I tried to get her out of Camelot.”  
“Why?”, Arthur asked, shocked.   
“I loved her.”, Merlin admitted, as the scene replaced all the times that Merlin had saved him.   
The dust turning to a giant cat, killed by Arthur himself.

“I killed her.”, Arthur whispered, staring at Merlin. There was no grudge in his voice as he nodded at Arthur.   
Arthur´s eyes widened. 

“How many people you loved died because of me?”  
Merlin hesitated, as again he saw Gaius at the verge of dying. “I managed to save him, don´t worry.”, Merlin whispered as he noticed that Arthur feared that this was a future still to come.

The scene changed to Lancelot at the veil.   
To Will – Merlin´s best friend - who took an arrow for him.   
To Balinor who died in Merlin´s arms. 

“Wait – why is Balinor in these pictures?”, Arthur asked, trying to understand. But he failed.   
As he turned to Merlin once more and saw the small smile in his expression again. He feared the worst.  
“That was the day I learned he was my father.”, Merlin admitted.   
Arthur felt the lump in his lungs to harden once more as it fell to his stomach. 

“I told you not to cry.”, he murmured to himself. 

“You didn´t know. It´s okay.”, Merlin assured him. 

“All this time – you used magic for me?”, Arthur asked. Scared. Why was he scared?  
And then Merlin smiled and once more the pictures faded, changed and reapplied themselves.   
He saw Merlin use magic to clean his armor – to do his daily tasks that, while Arthur looked – he realized were too much for one person alone.   
He saw a dragon breathe at a vaguely familiar sword.

“Wait – isn´t that the sword from the stone?”, Arthur asked flabbergasted, because flabbergasted is a funny word.   
“Yeah, well. Maybe the story I told you might not have been quite as accurate.”, Merlin admitted with a chuckle.   
“You outright lied to me!”, Arthur turned to him. Feelin his own self worth drop with that information. 

“Not exactly. The stone thing was a lie, yes. But you are the once and future king. There is no doubt about it.”

“When I am the once and future king – than you must be the most powerful sorcerer who ever walked the earth.”, Arthur joked, but Merlin looked up at him in surprise. 

“That´s what the druids believe, yes.”, he nodded. 

Arthur blinked. “What?”, he asked. 

But Merlin wasn´t given the choice to respond, when an old man walked into the cave.   
He was old. His hair and beard were white like the dust that now fell from the air. The glow fainting on the ground.   
Only the crystals illuminated them anymore. 

“Who are you?”, Arthur asked.   
“It´s the seer.”, Merlin responded. “He exists in this cave, but he is nothing more than a ghost. He died over three hundred years ago. Gaius told me.”

“Yes. What are you two doing here?”, the man asked, surprise written all over his face.   
He was a seer. How was that even possible?

“Showing him who I am?”, Merlin looked at him in suspicion, while Arthur tried to touch one of the crystals once more. Again – it didn´t show him anything. 

“But – that is not part of your future.”, the druid said, taken aback.  
“He knows? But he is not supposed to know!”, he said. 

“What is it with you guys, asking me to accept magic but refusing to show me the good things it can do?”, Arhur whispered to himself, receiving odd looks by the man. 

“Emrys. You were only supposed to come here, when you´ll loose your magic.”

“Loose my magic?”

The druid looked more confused now.   
“What did you decide? Young king? What did you decide?”, he asked Arthur, stumbling forwards to reach for the king, Arthur´s hand wandered to his sword once more. 

“I don´t have to answer to you!”, he said. 

“You have decided for magic?”, the druid looked into his eyes, as though that was enough to read everything that Arthur has ever done. 

Merlin tensed at that, as he looked between them.  
“You – no! What?”

Arthur huffed, about to defend himself, when the druid continued.   
“You have decided for Emrys.” And then, finally he smiled between them. 

“What?”, Arthur and Merlin asked in unison. 

“You two – are two sides of the same coin. Arthur rules above all that is against magic and Emrys is magic itself. Because you have chosen magic, because you have accepted the old religion, because you have accepted the man who is magic itself -  
Emrys shall not ever loose his powers to serve you. See -”

And the dust returned once more. It showed the future this time. An older Mordred smiled at them, a girl they never met at his side, as they performed magic together.   
They saw people on farms, openly using their little power to raise their crops. 

They saw defenses of magic surrounding the castle, the town. They saw Morgana alone in a cave, crying and redeeming herself as she realizes that she has no support anymore.   
As she realizes that it was Arthur who brought magic back to the land. And they saw her sleep. Probably for the first time ever.   
There was a peace over this kingdom that none had ever seen.   
Kings and Queens and Servants and knights meeting in the courtyard of Camelot.   
Side by side, like equals. 

Camelot was flourishing – as it never had before. Dragons flying by, protecting the kingdom from harm. 

\---------------------------------------

“You could have told me!”, Merlin said, as they finally went back to Camelot.   
“I could say the same to you.”, Arthur replied. 

“Not really.”, Merlin laughed, quietly. The silence between them was awkward and painful. 

“Well – my father had banned magic. And you are magic itself – nice flex with the butterfly, by the way.”, Arthur grinned at him. “You´re such a softy.”, he added.

“Well yeah. Add a bunch of people who betrayed you by using magic to that list. I never thought you would believe that I used my powers to help you.”

Arthur turned around, seriousness in his eyes as he approached his manservant. It had been a while since he had come this close to him.   
“I have always believed you are the bravest man I ever met. Now I know I was right.”

Merlin´s eyes widened, as Arthur pulled him in to a hug.

It didn´t last long, but Arthur still held on to his shoulders. “I don´t ever want you to change, Merlin. I want you to always be you.”

“And you call me a softy?”

Arthur laughed, as he ruffled Merlin´s hair.   
“OW, hey!”, Merlin tried to escape him, and barely managed, as Arthur ran after him towards the next village. 

\----------------------------

“Our children, sire! They are sick! We don´t know what to do anymore!”, a woman had knelt down to Arthur, as she recognized him.   
Well – the castle was not that far anymore, of course she would recognize him. 

“Merlin, can you see to her children? Don´t worry mam. My servant is also a very skilled physician. You can trust him.”

The woman looked between them in surprise, as Merlin crossed his arms. “Was that actually a compliment?”, he asked, as Arthur rolled his eyes. “Don´t get used to it, Merlin.”

No, your majesty. You don´t understand. Our son, he can not walk. He is paralyzed, Sir. Our village´s physician has already tried everything. We even send him to Gaius.   
But we can not tend for him and our farm, Sir. I fear we may starve, if we care more for our son. Or he dies, while we take care of the land. And our neighbors have their own family and farms to tend to. We can not ask any more of them as we already are asking for so much.  
We´re not asking for a cure. We are asking, if – perhaps – you know another way.”, she was sobbing as she tried to explain. 

Arthur opened his mouth. Then, he turned to Merlin.   
His gaze was a question. “Can your magic do anything?”, but he didn´t say it out loud. Luckily, Merlin seemed to know exactly what he meant. 

“I can try.”, he whispered and asked the woman to show him to the patient.   
Arthur followed curiously. 

The woman stood next to her ill – looking son. He had circles under his eyes. As though the paralyzes wasn´t just keeping him from moving, but also from sleep. He was sat up in his bed by pillows and some wood, to keep him from falling to the side.   
“Mom – go - sleep”, he barely managed to mumble as he noticed the two strangers in the tent. So that much he could still do. 

He blinked in surprise and slight fear.  
Arthur nodded at him.   
Merlin looked at Arthur instead, as he turned to the boy and moved forward.   
“I´m here to examine you. If you´d let me.”, he said. 

They boy looked torn at the thought of being examined again.   
“I´m sure I can help.”, Merlin insisted and the boy complied without a choice.

Merlin reached out his hand over him, following the boys lines with his eyes, but Arthur saw that Merlin was not searching with his eyes, but his mind.  
“May I?”, he asked, a glance towards Arthur, which left the woman and the boy perplexed. 

“Yes.”, Arthur nodded. “I need to see.”

Merlin nodded, as he whispered a spell and his eyes flashed gold.   
The woman´s hands shot up in fear and shock and surprise, but Arthur held her back from attacking Merlin and protecting her son.   
In fact – it was the boy who reacted before his mom could do anything. 

He slapped Merlin. “Magic!”, he exclaimed and freezing mid – motion.   
He was moving. He was speaking, he was sitting up. He felt his arms – his legs.   
He turned to Merlin, hand still raised. Then to his mother who´s fear was suddenly replaced by a whirlwind of emotions. She ran towards him, as Arthur finally let go of her. 

Merlin rubbed his cheek.   
“I´m done here, Sire.”, he said, still tired. 

Arthur nodded, as the woman and the boy were so lost in their joy, they forgot to thank them.   
Merlin went passed his king, head lowered and relieved, but a little bit a sadness still woven into his emotions. 

“I think, you two should thank Merlin here. He has healed your son.”, he said, and the woman finally turned around. Tears in her eyes.   
“Thank you so much, your majesty.”, she said. 

“No. Thank my servant, please. I didn´t do anything.”, Arthur said, shaking his head, as the woman was speechless.   
“Thank you, Merlin.”, the boy sobbed and Merlin turned around with a smile. 

And maybe this little side story doesn´t seem so important. But it was.   
Because it explains how words got around in all of Camelot – that a sorcerer was heading for the Castle. A nice one – as rumors predicted. 

And it showed Arthur what the ban on magic had prevented before.   
It was the first thing he learned. But it certainly wouldn´t be the last. 

\----------------------

“Sire!”, a voice shouted in joy. It was Mordred.   
Arthur looked at him conflicted. “You really think he will kill me?”

“You saw the prophecy the druid showed us. He looked happy. You have changed the future with your decision. I cannot tell you what´s going to happen anymore.”

“That sounds, like you ever could.”

“Yeah, you´re right. But that´s not my fault. Kilgarrah just loves to be cryptic.”, Merlin mumbled.   
“Who the hell is Kilgarrah?”  
“Well – you see -”

“Wait a second – In that vision Mordred was using magic. He is a sorcerer too?”, Arthur´s eyes widened. Shit, he shouldn´t have interrupted Merlin like that. 

Then again, they didn´t have any more time for this conversation, as Mordred came to them to talk to Arthur about what happened to him. 

It wasn´t until that evening, that Arthur and Merlin met again.   
Because Arthur had surprised everyone with a spontaneous council meeting. 

“Today, we are here to address a matter of utmost importance.”, he began, voice heavy.   
Merlin stood to his side, knowing exactly what this was about. His secret was out – after all. 

“I hereby declare that the ban on magic -”, he made a long pause, as the attention he got bore into his consciousness.   
“shall be lifted from this day on.”

It was one sentence, but the reactions were heavy. Mordred´s eyes turned to Merlin immediately. “What?”, he asked in his mind, but he didn´t have to. Merlin could tell by his expression.  
A smile broke out on Mordred´s face. 

“My lord?”, Gaius, who was present as well, let his arms fall from his back. He had them hidden there, folded like he was praying. He as well turned towards Merlin. 

The other knights, on the other hand, stared at him in shock.   
Some rose up, trying to complain, but Arthur silenced them immediately. 

“But Sire!”, Leon interrupted him anyway, his eyes heavy with fear.   
You should know, better than anyone, what magic has done to this kingdom!”

“Yes. I do.”, Arthur nodded.   
“Which is why I know how you all feel about this decision. Magic had done both good and harm to this kingdom, my man, my people.   
By outlawing it, my father has damned people to suffer, to fear for their life´s. My father caused many of the enemies we had to face. I want to end this pointless war.   
And for that I need a powerful sorcerer at my side, whom I can turn to, when I don´t know what to do. I don´t know much about magic, but I know someone who does.   
Someone whom I would trust with my life.”

Arthur grinned. He had wanted to see their reactions, ever since he knew who Merlin was.   
“Which is, why I want the strongest sorcerer who has ever lived as my court sorcerer.”

He was greeted with silence first. Then fear.  
“Sire, you cannot be serious. If what you say is true, then what reason has this sorcerer to listen to you?”, Gwain retorted.   
“He´ll kill you, before you have the chance to ask. This is far too dangerous. Even for us. I won´t risk my life for such a ridiculous idea.”, he continued, leaning back in his chair. 

Arthur sighed. This was not the reaction he had expected. In hindsight, he should have. Of course they would be against that idea. 

“No no. You don´t understand. He already is on our side.”, he said. 

Glances were exchanged, small chuckles added. But mostly the knights were just avoiding his gaze.   
“Oh for god´s sake.”, Arthur exhaled deeply.   
“MERLIN!”, he exclaimed, startling everyone, especially the servant in question. 

“Yes, my lord.”, he said, back straightened.   
“Come here.”, Arthur said. Merlin hesitated, but complied anyway. 

“Show them.”, he said.   
Merlin looked at him sideways. Curious glances now fixed on him. But Merlin nodded silently.   
As he looked around, searching for something he could do to show them. 

However, this would not be as interesting to read, if he just did whatever.  
So, the doors shattered open, as a knight came in with news that would shock and surprise everyone around the table. 

“Morgana!”, he exclaimed alarmed, everyone standing up in fear, already pulling their swords out.   
“No – you don´t understand. It pains me to say Sire – but she has a dragon on her side!   
And – wyverns. Camelot is doomed.”

\----------------------------

Arthur paled. No.   
No this couldn´t be. He had seen the future the druid had shown him.   
Morgana should be alone. No sorcerer – no matter how powerful – could tame a dragon. How Morgana did it? That was a question he was unable to answer. 

“My lord.”, he heard a voice call out to him. 

“What do we do, Arthur?”, Mordred asked. 

“I -”

“My lord.”, the voice repeated. 

“What is it Merlin?!”

“Let me deal with this.”

Arthur turned to him. Eyes widening. No. After all he had seen. Merlin couldn´t be serious.   
“I can´t let you go out there to kill yourself.”, he answered. But it was more of a question.   
And maybe his serious tone was what killed the muffled laughter from his knights. 

“Merlin – I know you´re brave and all that -”, Gwain started, putting his arm around his oldest friend. 

“Can – you do something?”, Arthur ignored him, watching Gwain´s face fall from his high position.   
Merlin looked between the knights.   
“Yes.”, he said. Arthur held his breath. 

“Fine. Alright. We shall all go out there and you shall do as you see fit. If you need help, we´ll help you.”

Merlin smiled quietly, as he looked down. “I hardly believe that´s necessary.”, he said to Arthur and Arthur alone. He felt the goosebumps reach his ears, as the knights laughed and disagreed in utter disbelieve.   
All except for Mordred and Gaius. 

So, they followed Merlin down the heavy stairs into the courtyard, where Wyverns, cousins of the dragons, approached the city curiously.   
Morgana was sitting on top of the white dragon Aithusa in the air above them. Petting their head like they were her friend. 

So that´s how she escaped the Wyverns. By being protected by Merlin´s and Arthur´s dragon. 

“Well well. Who do I see down there. Dear brother. Your throne is mine. And I have come to take it!”, she screamed, but Merlin´s face was dead set, as he stood before her. 

“What now. You´re sending your servants to protect you now? What happened to the great king you think to be?”, she laughed. 

Arthur held back his men. He trusted Merlin. Hopefully it was not in vain. 

“Ypokýpsei se mená!”

A roar was to be heard when Merlin shouted at the Wyverns. Aithusa´s wings flared up in surprise as they recognized the voice. 

“What the actual hell is he -”, Gwain started, absolutely stunned by this ridiculous turn of events. But it wasn´t over yet.

Morgana screamed in shock, as the Wyverns shook their heads at the voice. But they couldn´t refuse as they lowered their heads towards the servant. 

Something flashed in Morgana´s eyes, as even Aithusa lowered their head to the ground. Merlin stepped forward to the enemy.   
“I´m sorry Morgana.”, he said to her in empathy. 

“You are Emrys!”, she screamed, realizing what was happening. “No – no – that can´t – no! You are just a servant!”, she flinched backwards, causing the knights to lower their swords.   
Because what the hell was going on?

“Oh, I am much more than that.”, he said, as his eyes flashed gold and Morgana was thrown backwards.   
“You know my destiny, Morgana. You should leave right now, before I will make it come true right now.”, he whispered at her, as she cowered away from him. 

“párte to morgana makriá, Aithusa”. The deep voice returned and the white dragon flew up, trying to fight his words, as they grabbed for Morgana, taking her far far away. 

The wyverns growled at him. Unable to stand up yet.

“Afíste Kamélot! Min epistrépsete!”   
They growled at him once more, but soon their wings began beat up and down, causing a whirlwind of dust and dirt to surround the entire place. Soon they were only specks left in the sky.  
But the dust remained.  
Just like the glow in Merlin´s eyes, as he turned around to the scared knights.   
Frozen in place, as all they saw was the yellow in his eyes. 

“You are a dragon lord!”, Arthur whispered.   
“Geez, thanks for stating the obvious.”, Merlin attempted to joke at him.   
“I told you, Balinor was my father.”, he shrugged and kicked a rock in front of him. 

The knights opened their mouth, but fear replaced their usually calm humor.   
Arthur however, managed to pull himself from his trance and nudge Merlin in his side, before he ruffled Merlin´s hair again.   
“See. I knew making you the court sorcerer would be a great idea.”

“Does that mean, I won´t be your servant anymore?”  
Arthur stared at him in confusion. “Er – let´s discuss that another time.”, he laughed, as the knights finally broke their frozen state. Mordred being the first one to run over. 

From this moment on, the future of Camelot was protected by the tribble goddess. What exactly would happen to Morgana, no one knew. But chances are that she will finally calm down her rage and become a peaceful sorceress again, in a different land, where she could still redeem herself. 

Arthur would die of old age. And yet, it would be just as painful as the first time you saw him die. Because Merlin will still have to wait for his return. But let´s not dwell on for the moment. For now all is well. And Camelot stands proudly with their king, their knights and magic. And a bright future yet to come.


End file.
